Hotel Total Drama
NOT FINAL DRAFT Chapter 1: Checking In "Yo-ho-ho, whaddup?", Chris says, standing on the dock of shame, perched in front of Camp Wawanakwa. "Here we are again, back at Camp Wawanakwa, for ANOTHER season of Total Drama! But, this season will be a little.... different!" he says with a grin. Chris then begins to walk down the dock, towards the edge. "Just like season four, there'll be a whole new batch of competitors, and these guys are crazier, meaner, and disgusting...er than the last cast!" "Now let's meet 'em!", Chris says before the camera pans to an oncoming boat. The boat then docks and three teenagers walk out. The first to exit the boat is a tall, pale boy with ripped clothing and messy black hair. Following him, and examining his shirt, is a dark skinned girl with a green top, blue skirt and a long purple and pink scarf. "You sure do have an interesting wardrobe.", says the girl. "I like your sleeves and that odd design on the front. "Yeah that design means a lot to me.", says the punk in front of her. "You're kidding right?", asks a brown-haired boy with a goatee and a tie, "It's just a scribble! I could draw something better than that in my sleep!" The punk then pulls the boy by his tie so they're face to face. "Why don't you shut your mouth before I sew it shut little boy!" "Welcome! Jamie, Brianna and Ethan!", Chris greets them with. "Hi Chris!!!", Brianna shouts, "I have a quick question for some friends back home, what's in that pouch around your neck?" "That's absolutely none of your business!", Chris laughs. As this happens, another boat docks. Another three teens exit. The first is an over-weight ginger boy covered in sweat stains. The first thing he does as he steps foot on the dock is release a loud, obnoxious burp. "You call that a burp?", exclaims a brunette girl in a ball cap behind him, "THIS IS A BURP!", the girl then unleashes an much louder, longer burp that shakes the entire dock. The last teen to exit is a girl with short, red hair and yellow gloves. "Filthy, filthy, filthy.", she repeats as she sprays the air and dock around her with freshener. "And here we have Luke, Sarah and Jessica! A 3rd boat docks and three more contestants exit. A giant 6"2 boy in under armor comes out carrying the other two contestants. On his right arm is a skinny, blonde girl in a pink shirt and a short skirt. On his other arm is a short boy in a dark green hoodie who haw blood shot eyes and is grinding his teeth. The blonde girl is seen whispering something into the strong boy's ear and the two then glance over at the short boy and laugh. The camera switches over to Chris and the other contestants, who are all seen smiling, except Jessica, until the off-screen rage-a-holic screams "WHAT!?", and throws the other two teenagers on screen, hitting the hard wooden dock. "I think he has some anger issues.", Chris whispers to the frightened campers, hiding behind him. The short boy, however, hears him and starts sprinting towards the host. "Chef!", Chris screams. Suddenly, Chef comes to the dock and manages to put the angry teen into a straight jacket and muzzle. Well over there on the ground are Vince and Kenzi and this monster must be Bryce. "HFMMFHGH!", Bryce "says". The final boat docks and the final three contestants arrive on the island. The first one off of the boat is a tall blonde boy in a striped shirt. He exits on a skateboard with a rope tied to the end, pulling a second, longer skateboard with a girl lying on it. The girl has dirty blonde hair and is reading a magazine. The last girl to arrive has curly brown hair and a white jacket. "Alright Lisa, you can do this. Baby steps, baby steps, baby steps.", she chants to herself. "Pssh, what's wrong with her?", Kenzi asks Chris. "She's known to be very clumsy.", "I am not!", Lisa yells back. Her boat, now passing by the dock, manages to somehow pick her up by a belt loop. "Ah AH AHHHH! Help me!", Lisa screams as she as dragged away on the side of the yacht. "Don't worry girly! Vince'll get ya!", Vince shouts as he runs to her and pulls her by her legs. "Ouch! You're breaking my legs with your huge hands!", she yells back. Finally Vince pulls her off of the boat, although her jean shorts ripped off during the ordeal. The entire cast, minus Bryce and Vince, laugh at her. "Aye, leave the girl alone! How'd you like it if you were exposed to the entire world within the first few minutes of the season!?", Vince yells at them, causing Lisa to blush. "Well as you guys know by now, she's Lisa and those two on the skateboards over there are Toby and Jenna.", Chris explains. "Now follow me! I'll be showing you all how this season's gonna go down!" The scene switches to Chris and the cast standing on the beach with the cast looking confused. "Uh Chris, dude, shouldn't we be up at the camp grounds putting our stuff into the cabins?", Toby asks. "Nope!", Chris responds. "This season, although taking place at Camp Wawanakwa, will not be camp-themed! You won't be sleeping in the cabins, eating in the lodge or using the communal washrooms. Instead, this season will take place at... Playa Des Losers!". The cast cheer with excitement as the hear this. "Oh, thank, GOODNESS!", Jessica shouts, "We're staying at a clean hotel rather than this crappy, dirty, stinky, smelly, summer camp!", "Yeah hehe", Chris laughs. "Yeahhhh. Alright, everyone hop on my jet ski and I'll drive us to the resort.", "Yeah, there's no way we're gonna all fit on that little thing...", Jenna says pointed at the jet ski floating on the bay. "Sure we will.", Chris states, "We'll just, pile up." The camera goes to static followed by a shot of Chris driving the jet ski through the water, with a very uncomfortable group of teenagers on the back, followed by more static. The cast are now seen getting onto the dock of the resort. "This place is a dump!", Jessie screams, followed by Jessica crying of distress. "Yeah the thing is, this place was pretty much ruined after I allowed all of the toxic waste to be stored on the island. Don't worry though, there was never any waster here. But it was abandoned and taken over by all of the unmutated animals.", "Are all of the animals gone now?", Ethan asks worryingly. "We had Chef fill the hotel with stink bombs to make the animals leave. Heh, I have no idea if they worked, but it sure does smell in there!", Chris answers. Jessica, once again, lets out a loud, ear shattering scream. "Can we get a muzzle for her too?", Brianna asks. "Now, I'm sure you're all wondering where your luggage is. Well all of your rooms are on the very top floor and at the end of the hall. There are two designated flights of stairs that each team will race up. Once you're on the top floor you'll find two luggage carts with all of your stuff on them. First team to get their bags into your rooms wins the first part of the challenge!", Chris explains. "Now, the teams this year are.... Luke, Ethan, Toby, Jessica, Sarah and Brianna! You guys, from this point on, will be known as "The Burly Butlers"! So, that makes Kenzi, Jamie, Bryce, Lisa, Vince and Jenna the "The Muscular Maids"! Now, get on with your challenge!", "Uh, Chris, shouldn't we get a tour of the hotel before we start the challenge?", Sarah asks. "Don't worry, you'll all get a nice tour soon, now you may wanna catch up with your team before you lose!", Chris exclaims to Sarah who is now the only contestant not running through to the hotel. "C'mon guys! We gotta win this challenge!", Vince yells to his team behind him whilst carrying the dead weight of a team mate, Jenna. The teams however are stopped at the locked front door. "Why are the doors locked?", Luke asks. "Ooo! The intercom thingy! Try that!", Ethan exclaims. Toby then pushes the intercom and the 12 competitors are greeted by former competitor, Leshawna. "*sigh* Welcome to Hotel Wawanakwa. At the end of the hall are two flights of stairs and an out of service elevator. On the left is a flight of stairs for The Burly Butlers and on the right are the stairs for The Muscular Maids. Please enjoy your stay at Hotel Wawank-", Leshawna explains before being cut short by the new competitors trampling her. The Burly Butlers are seen slightly ahead of The Muscular Maids. Luke is running in front of Jessica, covering her in sweat that is flying off him. The two teams finally reach their stairs and are neck and neck while racing up them. Chris comes on the loud speaker and warns them that their still may be some wild animals inhabiting the hotel. As soon as he says this a raccoon jumps out in front of Kenzi and bites her leg. She then starts spinning around, kicking her leg up and down, accidentally Lisa down the steps. The scene switches to the Burly Butlers who are being attacked by mice and bats. The Butlers are completely ignoring the animals attacking them and aren't freaking out like the Maids, putting them ahead. Chris comes onto the loud speaker again and informs the Maids that they're way behind now. "We need to hurry things up guys!", Jamie informs Vince, Kenzi, Jenna and a still muzzled Bryce. "I have an idea!", Vince says. Vince then pick up Jamie and Kenzi and stops himself and Bryce. Vince then whispers something in the three team mates on his shoulders ears followed by the four of them laughing at Bryce. Bryce then gets so angry, he break out of his straight jacket and muzzle. "You better run you no good @#!$% $@%!% !", Bryce screams to his team. He then chases his team mates up the stairs. Somehow, the fear of being caught by Bryce manages to make Vince run faster. The scene switches to a shot on the top floor of the two flights of stairs. The Muscular Maids are the first team to reach their luggage cart and reach their rooms. The members quickly grab their luggage and throw them into the two rooms designated for them. The team then cheers for winning the first challenge. "Yeahhhh, no. You guys haven't won.", Chris says on the loud speaker. "What!?", the team shouts in unison. "The entire team has to be present to win. You're missing one!". "*gasp* Lisa!", Jenna shouts. The scene changes to a shot of Lisa at the very bottom of the stairs next to Leshawna who is eating her lunch. The Burly Butlers then come rolling into the scene on their luggage cart. They throw their luggage into their rooms and celebrate. Chris on the loud speaker states, "The winners of the first part of the challenge are The Burly Butlers!" "Woo hoo!", The team shouts together. "Everyone meet me back in the lobby for the next part of the challenge.", Chris says before signing off. The camera goes to static and switches to a shot of the host and his competitors standing in front of the resort on the dock. "Part 2 of your first challenge is... Hide n' Seek!", Chris says. "Hide n' Seek? We're not babies man...", Jamie remarks. "Don't worry, hehe. This season will get WAY more brutal as we go on! Now, because The Butlers won the first part of the challenge, they get to hide. Maids, it'll be up to you to find them all within five minutes! Nowwww, GO!" Chris says. The scene switches to Jessica who is now inside the hotel, looking for a place to hide. She approaches a janitor's closet. "Surely this place will be clean enough for me to hide in.", she says to herself. The camera in the closet shows her walking in. "Oh, this must be the confessional!", the clean freak says. The camera changes to shots of where all the Burly Butlers are hiding. Ethan hides behind the front desk by Leshawna, Toby is seen hiding under a table in the ball room, Sarah hides in the same room. She hides behind a curtain on the stage. Luke hides in a bathroom stall and Brianna hides in the pantry in the kitchen. "Alright guys. You have exactly five minutes to find the other team. They're all hiding on the first floor. Go!", Chris exclaims to the Muscular Maids. "I think it would be best if we split up.", Kenzi infroms her team. Jenna cover the lounge. Vince search the bathrooms. Jamie, check the kitchen. Lisa you can stay here in the lobby and look around and Bryce and I will search the the ballroom. Break!" The team then splits up and leaves the lobby, except Lisa who starts stumbling around, looking for one of the Burly Butlers. "Come out, come out where ever you are.", Jamie says with a grin. He opens all of the cabinets and doors and finally, the pantry. "Aw, crap..", Brianna mutters. The scene switches to a shot of Jenna walking into the the lounge and laying down a couch rather than trying to participate in the challenge. Vince then walks into the bathrooms which are, surprisingly, clean. "Wow, I guess none of the animals got into the bathrooms. This place is clean as a whistle! *sniff* But it smells awful!", Vince says. A sudden realization comes to his face and he kicks all of the stall doors open until he finds Luke. The scene changes to Jessica sitting in the confessional with a black expression on her face. Jamie pops in and an evil grin forms on his face as he finds her. Chris' voice is heard over the loud speeker once again. "Attention Muscular Maids. You have found 3 members of the Burly Butlers and you have approximately one minute to find the other 3. Good luck.", is heard through the speaker. "There HAS to be someone in this giant ball room!", Bryce tells Kenzi, "We just need some way to make them come out of their hiding spots." The two then think for a while and then Bryce suddenly gasps. "I have an idea!" Bryce and Kenzi run to the lobby, hop over the front desk, accidentally finding Ethan in the process and take two left over stink bombs from the desk. They then run back to the ball room and let off the stink bombs and shut the doors. The room fulls with stink while Kenzi and Bryce hold their noses. Sarah and Toby come out of their hiding spots, trying to escape from the smell. "Aha! We found you", Kenzi says with her hand on her nose. "The winners of the first challenge! The Muscular Maids!!!", Chris says once again through the loud speaker. "Burly Butlers meet me on the top floor. We'll be discussing who gets eliminated today!" "Okay. You've all voted and as you know, whoever gets the most votes gets eliminated. Now, because we're staying in a hotel this season, the contestants who are staying will recieve little pillow chocolates shaped like my face!", Chris tells the losing team. Chef walks in holding a pillow with five chocolates on it. "The first chocolate goes to.... Jessica! Ethan! Toby and Sarah! The last chocolate goes to........ Brianna! Sorry Luke. But your stink gave you away dude. Plus, nobody like the smell of ya. Now if you'll follow me I'll show you how your leaving this hotel.", Chris says. The two walk up to the elevator and Chris pushes the down button. Luke walks in and the doors slam shut. The elevator plummits to the bottom floor and Luke is heard screaming. "Hehe, THAT was fun! Now, time for bed. I'm sure you'll all have tomorrow on Total, Drama, HOTEL!"